A New Beginning
by Ivyrose88
Summary: Thorki fic. Yaoi. Loki begins to get more and more bitter, angry at Thor, at himself, and when he discovers what he is:The enemy, he breaks. Story of how Thor and Loki grow apart but mend their relationship, even after Loki's betrayal. Starts slow, builds up, medieval au.


**Hello guys!**

 **This is an au that's kind of medieval I guess? It's some time. Anyway, I hope you like the start, It's my first time writing a fanfic in third person you might notice, sorry if I stuff that up, I'm much more familiar with first person, but this was enjoyable to write.**

 **(Updates might be irregular, I have other stories going on rn I want to update, you have been warned)**

Thor was only 4 when he got a new baby brother, but he knew that his brother was not like him. He had raven black hair, bright piercing green eyes, and pale skin, contrasting to his light blonde hair and blue eyes. Thor's father had brought Loki home one day, after finding the tiny baby amongst the ruins of his enemy's home. Odin heard the innocent sweet baby crying and screaming, and knew that he could not leave him here, in the castle he had destroyed, all alone and left to die by the survivors of his family, who had left to find a new place to build on. Odin decided he would raise the tiny thing as one of his own. He thought that through this baby, he might be able to bring peace. He saw a helmet lying near the baby, obviously intended for when he was older, a gift for the new prince, with the Letters L-O-K-I carved on it. Loki, he thought. It suits him, I think.

Of course, Thor had no idea where his baby brother had come from, but he knew that it was not from around here. Thor was very curious, and liked come into his brothers room and stare at him while the baby slept. He often whined to his parents. "What does it do? Why won't it play? All it does is sleep, all the time.", but his parents told him to be patient, and that in time, Loki might want to play.

And so Loki grew up, loved by his family and most of the staff members doted on him, enjoying having someone little to spoil with treats. He was the cherished prince of the Royal family from the start of his life. Even . Thor loved him most of all, and was very overprotective of him. He never let any harm come to his little brother, and as they grew older, often shielded him from his friends rude remarks about his different looks. Thor stubbornly insisted that they were not to say such things. He didn't understand how other people didn't see how beautiful Loki was, how they only saw the how different he was. They were so close minded, but they were also his friends. Loki looked up to Thor, and wanted to be just like him, but felt left out. No one wanted to be friends with Loki, there was only Thor. Everyone loved Thor though, so his friends put up with Loki, because Thor insisted Loki must tag along. Loki knew none of them actually liked him though.

Like Thor, he was introduced to weapons at an early age, Thor was given his first sword (albeit, a tiny wooden one) at the tender age of four, and following tradition, So was Loki, but he never took to it quite like how Thor had. Sure, he was quite a formidable opponent in a fight, and with his daggers, or a sword, he always managed to trick the other person, and manipulate them into his trap, through strategy and manoeuvres, but compared to Thor, he fell short. He much preferred the strategy behind a fight, the thrill of seeing the look on his opponent face when they realised they'd been tricked, while Thor went for a more, Come in, guns blazing, crush the opposition. Loki was always tricking the castle staff and pulling pranks, most on his brother Thor, who often got pranked by Loki, sometimes laughing at himself, and sometimes just getting annoyed, frustrated, and yelling "LOKI, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!". Loki loved to go to the library in the castle to read books, especially books on magic spells. He found it fascinating to read about them. As he grew older, he spent more and more time with his books, while Thor spent his time becoming a mighty warrior. Thor still dragged him along to hang out with him and his friends, but when Thor wasn't around, his so-called 'friends' made it very clear how they felt about him, Sif especially.

Together with Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg(the warriors three), Sif tried her very best to make Loki's life a living hell. They were everywhere, stopping Loki from seeing Thor, and even beating him up, with insults to go along with the punches. Loki didn't understand how Thor was friends with these horrible people. Thor was the kindest, most loving person he knew. Loki knew that Thor could not know of these things, otherwise he would've already left them...he hoped. Anyway, Loki didn't want to tell Thor. It'd destroy Thor to know what his friends were doing, and it was so embarrassing, and seemed just weak, in Loki's mind, to go crying to Thor.

It really got to him, making him hurt, angry, and bitter. At 14, he started to try to avoid his brother. Something was happening and he absolutely hated it. Loki had always been jealous of those who stole Thor's attention away, after all he was Thor's younger brother! But now it was 10 times worse. Thor was 18 now, and after going through puberty, was a gorgeous man with golden shoulder length hair, electric lightning blue eyes, and toned muscled covering hist chest, arms and legs. A true warrior. Even as a child, he claimed he would hunt down their monstrous enemy, the Jotunheim, and kill them all. He was the perfect package, according to all the young maidens of the land. They swarmed him, twirling their hair and casually touching him. Like they had the right! Thor was too good for any of them. At least that's what Loki used to justify how he was feeling. He hated all of those girls, and he knew it wouldn't be long till Thor returned their affections.

/Flashback to three years ago/(Loki)

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed, his booming voice echoing throughout the library. Loki looked up from his book, and scanned the library for Thor. Suddenly he felt large arms circle his waist, and a head on his shoulder. "Whatcha Reading?" Thor asked. Loki abruptly closed his book. "Just some books on ancient magic and stuff," he said, twisting in Thor's arms to face him. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground. Loki kicked his legs. "Thor," he whined, "Put me down, I'm too old for this," he said blushing at being pressed so close to Thor.

"I wanna show you something," Thor told his brother, shifting Loki to carry him bridle style.

"I can walk, Thor." Loki huffed, frustrating. He actually didn't mind Thor carrying him, but it would be so embarrassing if others saw.

"Fine," Thor said, sulking a bit and putting Loki down. But his mood was soon lifted.

"Come, brother," He said excitedly, pulling Loki along by his hand.

Loki snorted. "Sometimes I feel as if you are the younger brother,"

Thor ignored Loki and continued to pull him along, out of the castle and into the forest.

"Where are we going Thor?" Loki asked, curiosity now piqued.

"You'll see," Thor said mysteriously.

Loki furrowed his brows in thought. I do feel like I've been here before, he thought to himself.

Thor kept leading him into the forest, getting more nervous and fidgety as they got closer.

Loki kept frowning in concentration. Where might Thor be leading him?

Soon they stumbled upon a clearing, hidden from anyone who didn't know where to look.

"Wha?" Loki didn't finish, in shock. He looked around in awe.

Thor had led Loki to the place they always used to go when they were younger. It was their secret place, their only escape from the castle, and their overprotective parents. They had found it one day when they were trying to hide from the guards, they accidentally found, it, and came there so much it was like a second home to them. But as they got older, there was more demanded from them, they had responsibilities, training, and eventually, they left one day and never came back. Until know.

Loki hasn't even known Thor remembered this place, or the great times they'd shared together. Thor wasn't known for being very...sentimental, at least to most people. Normally he just said whatever was on his mind, speaking his emotions instead of showing them. This was such a big gesture coming from him.

It was exactly as Loki remembered it, except...better. Thor had obviously worked very hard on it. Exotic flowers bloomed in various places, there was a pond in one place, a small waterfall trickling into it. Lights were hung up, and the atmosphere was peaceful and relaxing. A fire place with seats around it was near the lake, next to a small bungalow type cottage. Loki smiled.

"Thor..." he whispered gently "it's beautiful,"

Thor turned pink, glad Loki liked it.

"I Uh, wanted to do something special for you, we haven't really hung out as much as we used to lately...I thought we could hang out here again," He admitted.

"Seriously Thor. I love it so much. Why don't you show me around?" Loki asked.

"Sure!" Thor agreed happily.

"First, here is an Uh, a little house with books. Lots of them, lots about that ancient magic stuff you like. And uh some chairs to read in," Thor introduced awkwardly. "Here is a pond, and here is a firepit," he continued.

Loki grinned. Thor was adorable sometimes.

/end/

Loki smiled at the memory. It was one of his most cherished moments with Thor, before he became obsessed with hunting down their enemies, the Jotun, and training to become the best. Loki came down there all the time, to hide from everyone. He knew most people wouldn't even notice he was missing. It's not like he was a PRINCE or anything. Loki kicked at a stone angrily. Thor had no time for his 'annoying baby brother' now. He was too busy doing princely duties, preparing for when he would one day take over. Everyone already knew it would be him, even though father said that we were both born to be kings, Loki thought bitterly. I never had a flying chance against Thor, the golden child, the favourite. Why did I have to always live in his shadow? Why couldn't he see me as worthy, for once. As his equal.

Was it already too late?

 **This was just to set up the kind of backstory, to see some insight on their life and stuff, I promise it will get more interesting soon. THERE WILL BE DRAMA, AND AGNST, but then it'll be good again. Anyway, I hope you liked this, byeeeee**


End file.
